Forum:Administrative Requests
This forum exists for the purpose of requesting assistance from an administrator. Leave a message here if you: * Need a user/IP to be blocked due to vandalism or severe disruption. * Need a spam page to be speedy deleted. * Need a page to be protected. All administrators should have this page in their watchlists. Blocking Requests When reporting users, please use Template:Block-request. The fields to be filled are . It is recommended you read the template documentation first. Deletion Requests Move Requests It has come to my attention that someone renamed the Nunnally vi Britannia page Adolf Hilter which seems inappropriate, could someone please put a stop to it.--Hulk10 (talk) 00:31, November 16, 2017 (UTC) *The page https://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Collection_of_official_statements which summarizes the official statements by the show staff needs to be added to the site navigation under "Media". it also needs links from the "Lelouch" page, the "Geass" page, the "Zero Requiem" page and the "Re;" page CodeGeassFan83 (talk) 12:59, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Protection Requests User CodeGeassFan83 reverted my recent change to the Collection of official statements page, marking it as vandalism. I disagree and have reverted it back to my proposed edit. As stated in my comment, my edit added new information that readers may find useful, removed formatting (i.e., bolding) that was not present in original quotations, removed biased wording, and removed opinions which do not belong in a "list of official statements." If the user continues this behavior, this may lead to an edit war, so perhaps this page should be protected per the page protection policy until a neutral third party can rule on which edit is more appropriate.Dc880610 (talk) 14:00, July 28, 2019 (UTC) It should be added to that that the edits consisted of nothing but irrelevant information such as the fake video of the "japanese ending". While it did state it to be fake, that info is completely irrelevant and thus not suited there. As such your attempts to fill pages with unsuited content are nothing more than vandalism. It must also be pointed out that this page has never caused such problems before and all these edits are being done by a brand new account which is suspicious to say the least. It's clear the root of the problem is this new person and not a page which has existed peacefully for a year. CodeGeassFan83 (talk) 14:05, July 28, 2019 (UTC) I will concede that the fake video could perhaps be segretated into a separate section of its own: "False Information" or such. This could further clarify that it is not official. I stand by the remaining edits. The MyAnimeList interview is anything but irrelevant. The formatting changes such as removing bolding were accurate: the bolding was not present in the original source, as Twitter only supports plain text. The information in the "Code Geass Memories" section was expanded by copying directly from the already-sourced translation. Finally, I removed various statements of opinion or bias that supports one particular viewpoints. Per the vandalism policy: "Useful community content presents the widest range of relevant and accurate information on a topic. In the case of a wiki, if someone edits a page so it reflects only a single viewpoint, that can be considered vandalism." My changes all work towards this goal. Dc880610 (talk) 14:26, July 28, 2019 (UTC) I do agree about the additional interview, and it has been included on the page now, in my recent edit. (also, this is why Talk pages exist. Instead of spamming edits and coming here, we could have come to an agreement on there) CodeGeassFan83 (talk) 14:29, July 28, 2019 (UTC) I stand by my most recent edit for the reasons stated above. User CodeGeassFan83's edits reintroduce opinions and bias that do not belong in a neutral "Collection of official statements." I will not revert back to my latest, since I am certain CodeGeassFan83 will simply revert it back. I will leave this to the admin's discretion. Dc880610 (talk) 14:42, July 28, 2019 (UTC) : Not saying this is necessarily what I'm going to do yet, but I'm far more inclined to actually just delete the page if its going to keep being a problem. BahamutX978 (talk) 19:12, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Are these based on accurate translations (by reliable translating groups or translators)? 13:04, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Yes, they are. Some of them, for example the subs for the epilogue from 2009, are even the official translations. If you doubt any of those, feel free to ask any person who speaks Japanese. CodeGeassFan83 (talk) 13:09, July 29, 2019 (UTC) To be clear, I mostly don't object to the page's existence, provided the translations are accurate. (The only one I've personally verified are the tweets, which I ran through Google Translate, and they seem to match up.) My objection is that the page purports to be a simple list of statements, yet is filled with biased language that pushes the author's particular viewpoint, including by advertising the author's Reddit post at the end. My proposed edit makes the page more neutral. Dc880610 (talk) 13:43, July 29, 2019 (UTC)